fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Akiyama Kero
Akiyama Kero is a FANLOID Zetsune Project character. History Kero is a 16-17 year old, homosexual, vampire who has a human disguise. His voice is a highpitched version of Hiyama Kiyoteru. His first name was Kyuket Suki, which litterally means "Vampire" in Japanese. His old design looked Cryptonloid-ish, With detached sleeves, a black bandana with a green stripe in the middle, Two belts on each side of himself, and glow squares on his knees and shoes. Concept Appearance Akiyama Kero has green messy hair with a black undershirt with an over coat. He has dark green pants with red and black boots. His undershirt has heart monitor spikes on it above a heart. His coat is green on the inside and has two green stripes on the bottom. His headset is red and black, with red on on each sides of the side of it. The mic is on his left side on his head. Media Zetsune Project VOCAMIX In the cannon VOCAMIX, Kero is a fledging who got bit by an unknown suspect. He can turn into a vampire when somebody tries to take JAQU, Oto, or Tsuyoi away from him. In the cannon VOCAMIX, Kero dates three different guys at the same time. He constantly hangs out with Emoto and Devil, which causes his personality of being annoying most of the time. In the cannon VOCAMIX, Kero has a dakimakura of himself, Which is owned by Zetsune Oto. He is also submissive. Relations * [[Zetsune Oto|'Zetsune Oto']] (Vampire brother by blood, has a small crush on.) * Mine Ruby (BFF. Best Fanloid Friend) * [[Andopoid Anya|'Andopoid Anya']] (First Zetsune Project friend) * Jaqu (In a relationship with) * [[Kasane Emoto|'Kasane Emoto']]' and Seraphina Devil' (Fellow Fanloids by VocaloidDoge) * 'Tendane Haruto '(Main rival) Voice Configuration Gallery Glossy.jpg|Kero with Ruby. Part 1.jpg|Kero and Ruby 1. profile picture.png|His close up. Part 2.jpg|Kero and Ruby 2. Andopoid Anya and Akiyama Kero Selfie.png| Andopoid Anya and Akiyama Kero Shaded Kyuket (No background).jpg|Kero's old design. (Kyuket Suki) Kero pose without logo.png|Kero's PNG. Snow Kero.png|Official snow Kero model. Akiyama Kero Tori no Uta.png|Kero's Tori no Uta cover. Anamanaguchi Kero.png|Kero's upcoming cover. Kero reveal full.png|Kero's official Append outfit. Akiyama Kero logo (Append).png|Official Append Logo. Akiyama Kero logo (Engrish).png|Official Engrish (English) Logo. Akiyama Kero logo (Normal).png|Official normal logo. Akiyama Kero Engrish boxart.png|Official Engrish boxart. All Kero versions.png|L-R Official Append, Japanese, and Engrish models. J-Jaqu..!. edited versionpng.png|Kero crying for JAQU. Songs Additional info Trivia * Zetsune Oto and Kero share a character item, Tomato juice. * Akiyama Kero's items are an umbrella and tomato juice. * His code, the two dots, are placed on his neck, representing vampire bites. * Kero and Jaqu are dating. * He, and Oto are both part of Vampiloid. * If he ever got a boxart picture, "秋山ケロ" would be on it.. * Kero is technically a fledgling, Unlike Oto. * His optional code, 死, Means death. * Kero, Along with JAQU and Ruby, are in a group called The Fanloid Three, which consists of the three of them. * He's also a poly, Which means he'll date more than one guy. * Kero started falling for Oto on December 27, 2019. * So far, Kero has the most MMD models and edits out of the Zetsune Project. * Kero is secretly jealous of JAQU and Oto dating. * His optional code is used when his original code placement is covered up. * Kero's Kyuket design has been reused for his Japanese outfit. References External links * https://www.deviantart.com/zetsuneproject * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqHQvN-0kOG_UF13Q3PoMvg? Category:Vampiloid Category:Zetsune Project Category:Male Category:Male Singer Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade Character Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Hiyama Kiyoteru Category:Creator: VocaloidDoge